clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pingui d4
Fue bueno mientras duró, gracias por los loles en mi infancia y por la comunidad a la que alguna vez fui parte. Las cosas van cambiando pero los recuerdos jamás. We will meet again, don't know when, don't know where, but we will meet again in a sunny day... Hola, yo, pingui d4, voy a intertar ayudar lo más que pueda en Club Penguin wiki, si quieres saber más sobre mi, lee el resto de mi perfil, si lo que quieres saber no está deja un mensaje en mi muro, si puedo te responderé lo más rápido que me sea posible. Encuesta de mi perfil NOTA: Se ha movido mi Encuesta al enlace de abajo :D Aquí mi encuesta: http://es.clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Pingui_d4/Encuesta_de_mi_Perfil Sobre mi Soy un pinguino común de Club Penguin que quiere ayudar a editar errores y contribuir con artículos para Club Penguin wiki, me gusta encontrar moderadores con algunos amigos ;) Estampillas Mira el album dando click aquí. Curiosidades *Mi nombre de pinguino iba ser pingui 3d, pero ya estaba usado, luego probe: pingui d3 (estaba disponible pero sin querer borré el mensaje de activación y la cuenta nunca será activada); luego, pingui 4d, pero también estaba usado; al final me puse pingui d4 (mi nombre de pinguino actual). **Lo que es raro ya que Existen las cuentas: Pingui d1 y Pingui d2. *Cree mi cuenta un día de abril de 2011. *Me gustaría que Billybob volviera a Club Penguin. *Estoy de acuerdo en que Disney arruina Club Penguin. *Esta es la única wiki a la que le he dedicado parte importante de mi tiempo. *Mi nombre de usario es pingui d4, pero todos me dicen pingui (lo cual me agrada). *Tengo una segunda cuenta llamada Abuelo de G. **Fue creada en enero de 2014. *Alguna vez mi usuario fue "Cuenta de prueba de Pingui d4", ese usuario es real, era yo, pero no iba a ser una cuenta permanente, pero agradezco a Wolf, por que lo bloqueó para siempre. *En la vida real uso lentes. Mis puffles Logros ¿Cómo encontrarme? *Me conecto casi todos los días en Club Penguin. *Me conecto a cualquier hora (Sabados y domingos). *Me conecto de 4:00pm a 9:00pm (Lunes a viernes). *Me conecto en servidores no muy altos ni bajos. *Me conecto en el idioma inglés (y a veces en el español). *Me conecto donde se encuentran los moderadores y/o personajes. Galería de Fotos Image.gif|Yo en el Centro (idioma alemán) Pingui d4 playercard.gif|Mi playercard actual Pingui d4 playercard kermés 2014.gif|Mi playercard actual durante la Kermés 2014 Pingui d4 bailando en la isla.gif|Yo bailando en CP Pingui d4 saludando.jpg|Pingui d4 saludando en Club Penguin Celebrando el Día de San Patricio en Cp.jpg|Celebrando el Día de San Patricio en Cp Celebrando el Día de San Patricio en Cp MAS TARDE :).jpg|Celebrando el Día de San Patricio en Cp MAS TARDE :) Celebrando el Día de San Patricio en Cp 17/03/14.jpg|Celebrando el Día de San Patricio en Cp 17/03/14 Pingui d4 en la sala de RV.jpg|Pingui d4 en la sala de RV Mi playercard habitual.jpg|Mi playercard habitual 734582765873.png|Mi pinguino animado, hecho por: Wolf con f Intentando derribar el iceberg después de que Rockhopper se fue.jpg|Intentando derribar el iceberg después de que Rockhopper se fue Todos imitando mi genial estilo XD.jpg|Todos imitando mi genial estilo XD Error de tiempo en mi edición.jpg|Error de tiempo en mi edición Yo con Max en un servidor inglés.jpg|Yo con Max en un servidor inglés Tony imitando mi increíble estilo XD.jpg|Tony imitando mi increíble estilo XD Con este iglú no necesitas ir al Dojo....jpg|Con este iglú no necesitas ir al Dojo... Me veo muy bien -).jpg|Ahora, Luis copia mi increible estilo XD ...y finalmente jugamos "4 en fila" -).jpg|Jugando "4 en Fila" con Luis Yo junto a Luis.jpg|Yo junto a Luis Jugamos "Carreras de Trineos"....jpg|Jugando "Carrera de Trineos" con Luis Mis páginas favoritas1.jpg|Mis páginas favoritas Ninja de Fuego "Pingui d4".jpg|Ninja de Fuego "Pingui d4" ¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #1!.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #1! ¡Nuevo logro de Pingui -2!.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #2! ¡Nuevo logro de Pingui d4 #3!.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #3! Mi encuentro con un beta tester: Sk8forlife.jpg|Mi encuentro con un beta tester: Sk8forlife Nuevo logro de Pingui #005.jpg|Nuevo logro de Pingui #005 Mi encuentro con un beta tester: Nkzon.jpg|Mi encuentro con un FALSO beta tester: Nkzon Fastidiando a ADV.jpg|Fastidiando a LDany ¡Nueno logro de Pingui -006!.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #006! Nuevo logro de Pingui d4 #007.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #007! Nuevo logro de Pingui d4 008.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #008! Nuevo logro de Pingui d4 009.jpg|¡Nuevo logro de Pingui #009! ¿Cómo conocí la wiki? Era un día cualquiera de 2012 y quería averiguar mas sobre los famosos, entonces busqué "Sensei" en el buscador de google, entonces salió una página de esta wiki. Lo leí todo (era un artículo extenso), pero después simplemente salí. Pero luego a finales del 2013, descubrí que ya podía crearme una cuenta aquí. Al final terminé creando mi cuenta en Enero de 2014, y solía editar en esta wikia. Sobre el wiki Actualidad Encuesta de CP Wiki Muro de la comunidad Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios de Perú Categoría:Pinguinos